A Christmas to Remember Chapter 1
by sarinacullen29
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Edward left Bella (in New Moon). Now at a Christmas party will Bella's change help them to find their way back to one another. Or will new little member of the family push them farther apart or closer than they ever believed possible?
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a little over a year since Edward left Bella (in New Moon). Now at a Christmas party will Bella's change help them to find their way back to one another. Or will new little member of the family push them farther apart or closer than they ever believed possible?_

A Christmas to Remember

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Izzy...Izzy wake up!" at the sound of the unknown voice I shot up in bed, and found myself staring into big wide blue eyes. "Are you alright? It sounded like the same nightmare again; I still think that if you need to talked about it..."said my very concerned roommate.

"Stop it Sarah, I already told you I don't remember my dreams after I wake up." I said while rubbing my face I realized that it was warmer than usual in my room. I glance from Sarah to my now closed window.

"Did you shut my window?" I asked a little confused and irritated.

"Yeah, it was like an ice box in here. I don't know why you insist on leaving it open. And by the why nice try."

"I have my reasons, and what do you mean nice try?"

"On distracting me from your dream I mean I could tell you what I heard you saying and...maybe that would work, you might remember, you know?"

"No thanks. If it's a nightmare, than that's where it needs to stay, in the night." I turned to see the time on my clock radio that sat on the bedside table 5:30pm it read, dang two more hours before I had to be at work, what excuse could I use to get away this time. The sound of the phone in the hall ringing saved me, "I've got." Sarah yelled as she headed for the door.

I didn't care who it was just as long as I was alone again, but just as always the minute I was alone I felt myself start to sink into the black pit of disrepair I always found myself in when I was truly alone with nothing to occupy me. I shook my head _"No, you're not really alone Sarah's in the other room, she'll be right back, so just stop it!"_I thought angrily to myself. I knew what I had to do; I pulled back my covers and walked into my bathroom shutting the door with a load bang so she wouldn't bother me.

I looked in the mirror to see the same dark circles as always under my eyes, sleepless nights does that to a person, not to mention the late nights I was keeping. I turned from the mirror and walked to the shower, I turned the hot water on first to let the water warm, and then removed my night clothes tossing them in the laundry, that I had let pile up, better get a load washed today I made a mental note of while stepping into the now too hot water, I quickly turned on the cold and it was soon just the warmth I wanted.

I took my time washing myself and my hair, shaving to. My mind wondered to Sarah, if she really knew what my nightmares was about she would have me locked away in a mental hospital. Because sane people didn't dream about vampires loving and leaving them only to want them to come back and love them again. Nope not a sane thing to dream about.

I mean should I tell her that a little over a one year ago the vampire love of my life left me in the woods outside my house because he didn't think I belonged in his world, because it was just too dangerous for me. Only he didn't know that he was leaving me in more danger. A vengeful vampire from our past found me and instead of killing me like she wanted, she decided that he would pay more for killing her mate if she changed me into what he was trying to protect me from in the first place. Sure I could tell her that, but then she would also realize that for the past six months she was living with a vampire and well that would be the end of this life and on to yet another.

I finished in the shower, stepped out and quickly dried off. I returned to the mirror and whipped off the fog. As I rolled my hair in curlers, and put on some make up to hide the black under my eyes, I noticed that they were starting to get a little dark, have to go hunting before I go to work I thought. I was so into doing my normal rue teen that I found myself thinking back. I hadn't seen my dad Charlie since three days after I changed. I did e-mail him and my mom every now and then, but I would like to see him just to make sure he was really taking care of himself. But I was still too afraid to go, even though I knew that I would not be a threat to him. I wasn't what you would call a normal vampire.

First it only took me twelve hours to change, I didn't have the urge to kill right away, and I found that I could still eat human food, but I did need to drink blood, but like _them_ I decided to go with animals. And the only way anyone that knew me from the past would know something was different about me was the fact that my old brown eyes was now a deep gold, I told anyone that notice the change that I now wore contacts. I was also now as graceful as a ballerina, instead of the normal klutz and I had the song voice of an angel. Could singing be a vampire ability? Who knew it wasn't like I had anyone I could take to about it.

I remember that I had stayed away from Charlie for three days than I went to see him. I was happy that I had no need to feed on him, but he knew something was different I told him that I was going through something and I had to leave, he didn't understand but I told him it was for his own good if he didn't know too much. I left that night and went to the big white house. I didn't know what I had expected to fine, everything had been covered with white sheets to protect them from the dust, as I looked around the room I saw two large suitcases setting by the stairs as I stepped closer I saw a letter addresses to me I knew who it was from just by the way the letters was made, with a deep breath I opened it and read:

_Dear Bella_

_ I am so sorry he has done this to you. I tried everything I could to talk him out of it, but as you know he's very stubborn. Last night I had a vision that you would need some help starting a new life, so I have supplied you with plenty of money to help you get started and a new ID, I just hope that you can forgive me for not being there to help you now, but know I will always love you, and see you as my best friend, my sister._

_ I love you Bella._

_ Love Always and till the end of time;_

_Your sister forever,_

_Ali..._

I still couldn't bring myself to think any of their names. My new ID said that I was Izzy Blackswan, and I was 22 years old. I just loved how she used my real last name and Jake's to make a new one. The thought of Jack's name made me shiver, the last time I saw him it was just as I was leaving the big house. He came running out of the woods with nothing on but a pair of old ripped off sweats. He took one look at me and told me to go away and never come back. That it would never be safe for me there again. I still have no ideal as to what he was talking about and when I thought of the look he gave me I knew I didn't want to know.

But that was all in the past. I had been living in Seattle for the past 14 months. I couldn't bring myself to move to far away just in case, they might return.

For the first few months I kept myself busy with getting my GED, than during the seventh month I took a job waiting tables at a night club called of all thing's The Vampire's Liar a month later, that's when I ran into Sarah, actually she ran into me. As she apologized we started talking, I found out that we actually had a few things in common, she was new in town and was looking for a job and a place to live. I had an extra room and I offered it to her, I even got her a job at the club, she was a pretty good bartender. She was taking some class at the local junior college and she talked me into taking a few courses, I agreed when I found that I could do so online, I just couldn't see myself sitting in a classroom without _him._

Thank goodness the knock at the door stopped that thought before it got away from me.

"Come in Sarah." I said. "Who was on the phone?" I asked while removing the last curler from my hair and letting it all hang loose.

"It was Cam, he wants you to arrive an hour early tonight, so he can go over the song line up for tonight's private party." she said while lying across my bed.

"OK, I'll make sure I'm there by 7:00, hey I know you're off but your coming to night...right?" I asked sitting down at my desk and turned my laptop on.

"Of course I'll be there silly. I have nowhere else to be. Unless you don't want me to come." I looked to see her giving me what I called the puppy dog face.

"Yes I want you there, who else will tell me if I killed the song or not?" I asked laughing at her.

"You have never killed a song." she said throwing a pillow at me, and I caught it at once. And turned back to my laptop and typed in my password.

"Did Cam ever say who's throwing this party?" I asked.

"Nope. Just said they thought their kids would get a kick out of having a Christmas party in a place called the Vampire's Liar. And something about an inside joke. " she laughed and I joined her.

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. "Holy Crap! Izzy another gift!"

I shook my head, not again I thought to myself. I had started getting gifts in the mail about five days before my 19th birthday; first there were all kinds of flowers, but only the ones that I liked, than jewelry, again only what I liked. I have no idea who was sending me this stuff. I mean I liked everything but it was starting to creep me out. There were only a few people in the world who would know what I liked and none of them knew where I was...unless...

I shook the thought away and returned to what Sarah had just said, another gift today, that makes twelve in a row. I had actually hoped that since today was the night before Christmas the '_gift'_ wouldn't arrive. By now one would think I would get over hoping for_ anything._

I heard Sarah coming up behind me. She set the gift on the desk and handed me a knife. I cut though the tape and pulled out a stand with twelve drummers on it. Other than what was on the stand it was just like the other eleven they all were on a round metal stand with a long metal rod coming out of the bottom and a hole in the top middle. But this one had a hole and no rod.

"Hey this card says 12 of 12 guess it's the last one...O...M...G.!" I looked up from the drummers to see Sarah looking at the card with a surprise look on her face.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" I sat the gift on my bed and went to see what had surprised her. She just handed me the card, I could see that this one had a note typed on the back;

_I hope you like your gifts. I put a lot of thought into what would be the perfect thing for you this year. So as you have probable realized, this is the last of the twelve pieces. But it's not all of the pieces. There is still one more that you need to make the rest work. PLEASE do as I ask. First put all twelve pieces together, you will find instructions inside. Once it is together, bring it with you tonight the last piece will be given to you at some point doing the party._

_ And if you're considering not doing this, that's perfectly fine. Just know one thing it will not only revile to you who have been sending you these gifts but as well as tell you who is throwing the party. And I know that you will want to know._

_ As always..._

"So...whoever is sending you this stuff is also throwing the party?" Sarah had finally snapped out of her shocked state.

"I guess so; at least that's what they say."

"To bad they didn't sign the card."

"I know what you mean." I looked at the card again and then over to the gift on my bed.

"Hey want me to get the other pieces and help you put them together?" she asked excitement filled her voice.

"Sure." I smiled at her, as she ran to my closet and gathered the other boxes and laid them in order on my bed.

We looked over the instructions and it was really ease to do. It only took us ten minutes. We sat on the floor and looked it over. It was actually pretty. But I was still unsure what it was supposed to be.

After about five minutes Sarah looked at her watch and realized she was running late. She was going over to the club to help decorate. But before she left I handed her the gift I got for her. She was so surprised to find the green sweater from Macy's that she had been saving for. Of course she thanked me like crazy and then started in that it was too expensive. I just waved her way.

She gave me my gift and apologized that it didn't cost as much as her shirt. But I told her that it was the thought that counted not the cost. And that I loved my new books. After that she left and I checked my e-mails, both my parents sent me a Christmas greeting and wished I would call or come visit. I wrote back and told them that I was busy with work right now, but I would see what I could do later on.

I finished looking through the e-mails, and as usual mom and dad was the only ones I had that wasn't junk. I didn't know why I keep thinking that my former so called best friend might just happen to write. I turned off the computer and started a load of laundry; I decided that I should go hunting so I would be ready for tonight. I ran at vampire speed to the nearest hunting area where I found a heard of deer and took down the buck at once and then the next largest in the group. On the way back I started thinking about the strange turn my life had taken since meeting Sarah. I had been waiting tables at the club for a month, than a week after she started we closed for inventory and we were all just messing around waiting for the delivery truck.

Cam turned on the karaoke machine and everyone took turns singing we each picked a song for someone else. Sarah had picked mine and I was scared enough about singing in front of them let alone not knowing what I was singing.

I got up on stage and nearly fell off when I saw the title appear on the screen it was Taylor Swift's Come In With The Rain, great if she only knew that this song explained why I always left my window open. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started to sing, I was amazed that I actually sounded pretty good, but when I was finished I was even more surprised to have the entire staff standing and cheering for me. That night Cam fired me from waiting tables only to rehire me as the new singer. It was an every night gig and I found myself liking it a lot. In fact I found that singing was a way for me to release the built up pain inside of me.

I got home and took my wet clothes from the washer and put them into the dryer. I looked to see that it was 6:30pm and decided to go ahead and get ready for work, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Izzy hey, it's Cam. Could you get over here as soon as possible?"

"Sure Cam. What's wrong?"

"Just get here. And you're see." and he hung up. What in the world was going on now? I used my speed to get dressed I remembered to grab the gift from my floor and headed over. By running I made it in 20 min. and when I got there I nearly fell to the ground in shock. It looked completely different. Christmas lights, garland and snow was everywhere. And a huge pine tree was set up next to the stage it was covered in so many decorations I had no idea how it kept from falling over.

"Izzy thank god you made it." I looked over to see Cam coming from the back room. An exhausted expression on his face.

"Cam what's wrong, your scaring me?" I said rushing to his side. I was afraid he was going to pass out.

"Oh sorry. Nothing like that it's just that Sarah keeps wanting to add stuff and I don't think we can fit anything else in here. Do you? And what is that your carrying?" he looked confused and pointed at my gift.

I shook my head and laughed. "I have no idea. And no I don't think we need anything else in here. I'll talk to her, where is she?" he just pointed to the back. I found her arguing with Will the base player.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Izzy your here?" she looked at me confused and then continued. "Will you please tell Will that we need the deer out front?"

"Actually we don't." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The place looks perfect the way it is, besides if you add any more there'll be no room for the guess." I saw Will mouth a thank you and pushed the deer back into the back closet. And then ran on to the stage.

"Yeah, your right, I guess I just got a little carried away, thanks Izzy."

"Not a problem. Now where do you think I could put this thing so it doesn't get broke?" I motioned toward the '_gift'_ in my arms.

"You brought it? I guess you are interested in seeing who is doing all of this?" she smirked.

"Yeah...maybe a little." she took it from me and sat it in my dressing room. I followed but just as I got to the door I head Cam cussing something about to early.

I went to see what was going on. He was at the front door and Will was at his side they were trying to keep some people out but I couldn't see who.

"I'm sorry Miss but you're early. The party doesn't start till 8:00pm. The hosts aren't even here yet."

"Yes, well if you would just look at this letter I have. I'm sure you will let us in." I heard a familiar voice say, but before Cam could say another word she slapped the letter to his chest and pushed past him, followed by two young men and another young woman.

I stood there frozen in place as I watched them walk in and appraised the room. When the last woman turned and looked at me. Shock and confusion filled her face all at once, I watched as she recognized me, with tears spilling down her face she throw open her arms and ran toward me yelling. "Bella? Bella...OMG it can't be?"

She grabbed me in a big hug and I wrapped my arms gladly around her. "Hi Angela. It's me. Don't cry."

"Bella?" I heard coming from behind her. I looked up just in time to see Ben, Mike and Jessica running toward us. I braced for the impact as the three of them joined in our hug.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked as she sniffed.

"I work here. I'm the...the singer."

"Are you sincere? Shy little Bella singing...in front of people?" Jessica laughed.

"Yep."

"Wow. Bella you look great. This place must be just what you needed." Ben added as he wrapped his arm around Angela. I was happy to see they were still together.

"He's right. You look good Bella. But what happen..." Mike was interrupted by a throat being cleared. I turned to see Cam, Will and Sarah staring at us. Cam was waving the letter in front of him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I read the letter and I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know that they were sending someone here to be the greeters." He looked at me with questions in his eyes. But instead of voicing them he just started too walked away.

"Wait Cam. Guys I want you to meet my boss Cam Green. Will Turner the bass player and my friend and roommate Sarah Brown. I introduced the others. And while they were talking I realized what Cam had said. I pulled Angela to the side and asked her about it.

"What did Cam mean by they sent you here? Do you know who's throwing this party?"

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't know. We just received an invitation about a month ago and yesterday we got the letter asking us to be here early to help out if needed and greet people until they arrived. And that we would know when they did. That's all we know. I swear." she looked upset that she couldn't give me more. And I felt bad about putting her on the spot.

"It's alright Angela. Don't worry about it. I guess will find out when it's time? By the way do you know who else is coming?" she looked at me as if I had just grown another head.

"Bella didn't you get an invite?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Because of what this party is for!"

"What are you talking about Angela? It's a Christmas party….isn't it?"

"Yes…but it's also a class reunion."

"A what? How can that be, I mean you guys haven't even been out of high school a year yet. And someone is throwing a reunion, already?"

"I know what you mean. But hey I get to see you and that's all I'm caring about right now." she pulled me into another hug.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but we were just wondering something?" I pulled away from Angela to see everyone standing around us. Sarah was the one talking.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

Looking at me she asked "Well I for one would like to know just who you really are? Izzy or _Bella?"_Great I was hoping I would never have to go here, but now that I was on the spot I just told everything, well not _everything._ "Well...I'm both. You see my given name is Isabella. And I use to go by Bella but I changed it to Izzy a little over a year ago. I needed...a change." I could see my old friends look down and then glancing back up at me with shy smiles on their faces. "You know, don't you?" I asked them looking at Jessica knowing she would be the one not to hold back.

"All we know is what your dad told us. About_...him...them…_ leaving. And that you left because you couldn't handle it or something." she just shrugged.

"Maybe I should have pushed you harder to see the truth before _he._.."

"Stop it Mike, don't even go there." I growled looking at Mike in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. Jessica what do you mean someone leaving?" I could see Sarah was out to know everything she could.

"Jess please don't?" I pleaded with her to stay quiet. "Sarah...I don't like to talk about my past. It's...too hard." I looked at her with tears in my eyes that would never fall.

"OK. I'm sorry Izzy. I'll leave it alone. For now." she smiled

"Well I guess that'll have to do." the appearances of a warm genital hand on my shoulder made me turn so fast I nearly knocked Mike over.

"Um...Bella could I talk to you over here?" he asked pointing toward the tree.

"Sure Mike." we walked over and he took a deep breath, unsure how to begin.

"Mike whatever it is, just spit it out."

"OK. Don't get mad. But it seems to me, that a curtain disappearance may have been what you needed. You seemed to be doing really good here, and I can tell your...well...safer.

But before the discussion turned into an argument, that I was not prepared for. I was once again saved by the bell. Everyone turned to the front door. I saw Cam look at his watch.

"Time for the party. This will all have to wait till a better time." As he led the way to the door, I ran into my dressing room and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Was I ready for this, seeing my old classmates, all but the ones I really wanted to see? But the most important question was I ready to hear what they thought about the situation. As I looked into my own eyes and saw the familiar gold I knew the answer at once, no I wasn't ready.

_**Well there you have the first chapter. I am going to try and have this story finished by Christmas Day. But I will keep you updated if it will be longer than that.**_

_** Well please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Thanks SarinaC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I was still looking at my reflection when a knock on the door brought me out of my despair.

"Izzy, its Cam can I come in?

"Come on in." I sat down and freshened up my makeup.

"Hey. We need to go over the song list. For some reason they want you to sing songs at certain times." he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Well it is their party. So what's the line up." he handed me a sheet of paper with five songs on it.

"Only five, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. They want you to take at least a 10-15 min. break between each song. So they'll space out well. You know all the songs, right?"

"Yeah, I know them don't worry." he gave me a reassuring smile and left the room, just as he walked out the door Sarah walked in.

"Hey, you OK? I mean with everything out there?" she pointed with her thumb toward the party.

"Not really, but I'll get there I'm sure." she moved to my side and looked at the music sheet in my hands.

"OMG...Izzy did you recognize the first song?"

"No. What about..." I froze at the words before me. The first song I was to sing was The Twelve Days of Christmas.

"Izzy are you OK?"

"I...I...I'm not sure." I took several deep breaths to calm myself.

"Izzy it's OK. I mean sure every gift given in this song is the same as the gifts you have, but I'm sure it's just a..." she stopped when she looked at me.

"Your right Sarah, it has to be. I mean why wouldn't it be? Right?" but before she could answer a knock on the door made us turn and see Will in the doorway.

"Hey did you want to see any of your other friends before hitting the stage?"

"No. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time later. Let's get this party started." I stood up took a deep breath to get rid of the nerves and walked out with them right on my heals. Cam saw me coming and jumped on the stage to introduce us. And when I walked out the room was so quite I could hear every heart beat in the room, for some strange reason I could hear breathing in the back by the door but no heart beats. Could it be? Where they...but before I could get to that thought the sound of clapping and cheering for me from below the stage filled the room.

I looked down to see my old friends cheering me on. So I turned to the band and nodded for them to start. When the music filled the air and I started singing, more people joined my friends in their cheers. And I could hear someone calling my name and whooping it up in the back, but just ignored it.

I just finished the song and was just about to head off stage when Sarah came out with my gift in hand.

"Sarah what are you doing?" I asked taking quick glances toward the staring people below us.

"I was told to bring this out to you. And to give you this." she handed me a small gold star. "You're to put it in the top of the tree and then turn it clock wise until it no longer turns."

I hesitantly did as she said and was surprised when every piece began to move but what took my breath away and nearly made me fall over was the music that was coming from it, it was my lullaby. The longer it played the more the room started to spin and just as I was about to fall off the stage a pair of strong cold hard arms wrapped around me pulling me up into their chest, I looked to see Emmett holding me tight to him.

"Don't worry little sister, I have you." but before I could say anything the sound of a loud gasp coming from beside me caught my attention. I turned to see Sarah holding my gift with her mouth hanging wide open.

"So...this is your brother?" she asked confusion covered her face.

"Yeah he is." I looked up at him and smiled. "Em, you can put me down now, I'm fine really."

"But I don't want to. It's been too long." he whinnied.

"Emmett Cullen put her down right now." I looked to see Rosalie standing behind Sarah. Emmett went to put me down at once but before my feet had even touched the floor I was swept up again and I found myself wrapped in Rose's arms. She had moved us off stage and was whispering how sorry she was in my ear.

"Rosalie what do you have to be so sorry for?" I looked in her eyes and saw so much pain that I nearly wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Because if I had been nicer to you maybe I could have helped to stop the past year." before she could say anymore a familiar voice came up behind me.

"Bella dear did you like your gift?" Rose put me down and I turned to see Esme standing just inches from me. I throw my arms around her and buried my head in her shoulder.

"It was you? Everything was from you?"

"Yes dear. But I had some help." I leaned back to see her face. And she smoothed my hair out of my eyes. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Sarah was close enough to hear us. I saw her just as she was entering my dressing room, so I hurried to find what answers I could.

"Help?" I asked and she just smiled and nodded to the door frame behind her. I could just make out the small frame in the darkness.

"Alice? Is that you?" before she could answer I ran to her and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Bella, it's a good thing I don't need to breath." she whispered. I laughed at the sound of her voice and then froze when I saw Jasper step up behind her. I could tell he was feeling the happiness that was radiating off us all, but his eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

Letting go of Alice I slowly moved to his side, "Hi Jasper."

"Bella. You look good. I'm sorry I ..." I put my hand up and then leaned in and hugged him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I never gave it a second thought. I'm not the one who over reacted." I pulled away and looked in his eyes again I now could see happiness in them, all else was gone.

I turned back to the rest and wanted to ask where he was but instead I asked, "Where's Carlisle?"

"Umm..." came from Emmet

"Well..." from Rose

"He..." from both Alice and Jasper

"He couldn't make it. There was an unexpected...situation that he took upon himself to handle tonight. He sends his apologizes, but hopes that you will allow him to visit you." Esme said looking slightly angry at the others.

"Why wouldn't I let him? I would love to see him."

"He will be happy to hear that. As for the reason..." she just nodded her head to something behind me.

I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes, as happy as I was to see the other's I had not truly hoped to see him anywhere near here let alone just inches in front of me. But before he could speak Mike stepped between us.

"Well you have a lot of nerve to show up here after everything you did."

"Shut up Mike!" came a course from all seven of us. He looked at me bewildered but turned and walked away.

"One of these days I really am going to kill that boy." I looked to see if he was serious. I could tell he was to a point. I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"No you won't. You're not like that. Unless you've changed, that is?"

"I'm not the one who's changed. Look at you, your more beautiful now than when I..." he trailed off. I could swear that was pain that I just saw shooting across his face. Had he been hurting all this time to?"

"Bella we need to talk." he stepped closer to me and reached his hand out to me. It took everything in me not to take it and just fall into his arms. But a movement to my left caught my attention for a brief second.

"Your right we do. But right now, I have another song to do." I started to walk away from him but stopped. "Your still be here when I'm finished…right?"

"If you want me to stay I'll be here for as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere." I turned back to face him.

"You're not going to run away again? You promise?"

"I promise. I'll only leave if you tell me to." I smiled and turned for the stage, just as I was about to go up the steps, Esme stopped me.

"You can sing whatever song you want Bella. I was just hoping that the next song would be what you wanted." she smiled at me and gave my arms a tight squeeze than let me go.

As I walked on stage I remembered that the next song was All I Want for Christmas Is You. And now that I thought about it, it was the perfect song for me to say what I wanted. I just hoped he was really listening. This was truly going to be a Christmas to remember.

As I reached the mic I could see everyone turn to look at me. Sarah had taken a place beside Angela and Ben who like Mike and Jessica was staring at me in disbelief. I knew they would want to know what I was going to do about him, but I didn't have time. I looked over at Will and nodded my head for them to begin.

The song started and I looked to see that he was standing just off to the left of the stage, his butterscotch colored eyes staring at me the way they use to. His family had gathered around him. I put everything I had into the song, and I could tell by the look on his face he heard what I was saying.

As the song drifted off the room was filled once again with loud cheering. I saw him and his family move toward the back and take a seat in a booth. But before I could make my way to them my friends had me cornered just off the stage. Questions were tossed left and right at me. I answered what I could and ignored the ones I couldn't by jumping to the next one.

The night continued like this until finally the last song was sung and the party was over. Everyone gave me their new numbers, and I promised to call them. I was finally left alone with just Sarah at my side, as I was gathering my things from the dressing room I could feel her eyes on me.

"What is it Sarah?" I sighed

"Nothing." there was a hardness to her tone.

"Yeah right! I know you better than that so whatever is on your mind just spit it out already." I turned to face her. Only to see her looking down with a very sad look on her face.

"OK. Well I thought I was your friend?" it was a question not a statement.

"You are my friend. What's this about?" I walked over to her taking her hands in mine.

"Well if I'm your friend why didn't you tell me about them?" she asked finally looking at me.

"Who? My friends from high school?" I was confused at why she would be upset about them.

"Not them! Your...your _family, and him."_ I knew at once that she had spoken to Angela by the way she said the words.

"OH. Well...what do you knew?" I asked afraid of just what she was told.

"Just that they were at a time the closest thing to a big family that you had and _he_ was the love of your life until he left you taking them with him. And that it did something to you that made you not only leave your friends but your dad to. Is there more?" she asked the last part raising her eyebrow.

"No that's it." What else was I to say I couldn't tell her the truth so why even bother trying to explain it? I took a deep breath and continued "Sarah look...that is the most painful time in my life and I never told you about it because I still fill the pain even today. And I just wanted to..."

Before I could finish she pulled me into a big hug and started crying. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was that hard for you if I did I would have never brought it up. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. Can you me?"

"Yes." she said as she pulled away from me whipping her eyes. "By the way if you need to talk to him, you can have the apartment I'm not coming home tonight." she looked at me with a sly smile on her face.

"Why not?"

"Will asked me to stay the night with him. He wants me to go over to his parent's house tomorrow and meet them." I was shocked, I knew they had gone out a few times but this meant that they were more than just friends.

"He what!? And just when where you going to tell me?" I gave her a mocking mad face.

"Well tonight after the party. So I guess I'm right on schedule." she smiled at me again.

"And you just gave me crap for keeping things from you?" I gave her a hurt look. That just made her laugh.

"OK you got me there. Sorry, we didn't want anyone to know until we knew where we were headed. Forgive me?"

I looked up at the ceiling with my index finger pressed to my lips as if I was deeply thinking it over, but when she sighed I broke into a huge smile and looked at her "OK your forgiven. But he better not hurt you."

She returned my smile and said "And the same goes for the one out there." she nodded her head toward the front. I just shook my head and gathered my stuff. We walked out arm in arm to the front. I was surprised that the whole family was still there talking to Will and Cam. As we approached everyone turned to look at us.

"Izzy great show tonight. I guess I'll see at the New Years Eve party, right?" Cam asked. I didn't know why but there was something off about him. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He looked everywhere else but at me.

"Yeah I'll be here New Years Eve Cam. But I was going to come back tomorrow to help clean up."

"That's alright Mr. and Mrs. Cullen has taken care of that. So don't worry about it. You two have a great break, and I'll see you in the New Year." And with that he walked off, his head hung a little lower than normal.

"Is he alright?" I asked everyone. But they all just ignored me.

"Bella you never introduced _us_ to your new friend here." Alice said side stepping my question. I knew it was no hope to get anything from them at this time.

I took a deep breath and motioned at Sarah "Everyone this is Sarah Brown my friend and roommate, Sarah I would like you to meet Esme Cullen, and her children Alice Cullen her husband Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale and Ed..." I knew it was silly that his name would still cause a knot to suddenly catch in my throat but I swallowed pushing it back down. "Edward Cullen." I finished. Everyone just looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine." I whispered so low that only they could hear me. After a few minutes of them talking, Will and Sarah left. Followed by everyone, except Edward and me. We had all walked out to the parking lot and watched as they left.

Five minutes passed in complete silence, I knew I would have to break it. "So...tell me what I'm thinking?" I had no idea why that was the first thing I asked when there was so much more I wanted NO needed to know. But it worked, his carefully composed face broke into that some old crocked smiled that I remembered and still found that I loved.

"No I can't. You're still on the wrong frequency." he laughed.

"Hum." Oh well." I looked him over, amazed at how wrong my memory of him had been. Of course my memory was clouded because I had only seen him through foggy human eyes, but now with my vampire sight I could see he was beyond that of a god.

"So...what were you thinking?" he asked interrupting me, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Um...Sarah's gone for the nigh. Would you like to see where I'm living now?" It was all I could think of. Besides I had questions for him and we couldn't risk someone over hearing us.

"I would like that; we can take my car if you want?"

"That would be for the best, since I have none." he looked at me suspiciously.

"What? I like to run, besides I can get where I'm going faster." I just shrugged.

"Truck finally gave out did it?" he smirked

"I have no idea; I left it with Charlie, when I left Forks." I looked over to see the only car left in the lot was his silver Volvo.

"I'm sorry..." I just shrugged and walked to his car. He was at it before me; he was still much faster than I was. He opened my door for me and then was at his side and in the driver's seat before I had shut the door.

I gave him directions to the apartment and we drove in silence. We made it in about 40 min. After parking and making it up to the sixth floor I opened the door and walked in with him following. The silence had finally made me snap, I turned on him just as we walked into the living room.

"OK, Edward I can't take the silence anymore. Say something, anything." I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say. I just needed to hear his voice.

"Bella..." at the sound of my name coming from his lips the room began to spin. I reached over to grab the edge of the nearest chair, but before I could touch it he had me pulled to the couch and sat me down on it. He sat beside me concern on his face. "Are you alright? I never knew a vampire could faint." his lips quivered as he fought not to smile.

"Very funny! I wasn't going to faint. I was just overwhelmed all of a sudden." what else was I to say, that the sound of his voice still made me weak in the knees, made me wont to pull him to me and kiss him and never let him leave my side again. I couldn't do it, not yet at least.

"I'm sorry, this can wait till..." he started to stand, but I was faster this time. I reached over and grabbed his hand holding him on the couch. I was shocked to find that that simple act still sent an electric surge though me, even after all this time. And the look on his face told me he had felt it.

"You're not leaving...I mean I don't think I can wait." I was pleading with him again but I just couldn't let him go. What if he decided to never come back?

"Bella I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to let you have some time to see that we're back, for good. None of us are leaving anytime soon."

"You're not leaving?"

"No, not unless you tell me to. If you did I would leave right than never to hurt you again."

"Stay, now and forever. Don't ever leave; I couldn't bear it if I lost you again." I know I jumped over the edge, thinking he was back for me and had no one else to fill my spot but what can I say I'm a fool for love even if it was just my love.

"I'll never leave as long as you want me here. But I want to ask you about something?" he looked down at the floor than back to me. I could see he was curious but also afraid.

"You can ask me anything Edward."

"What happened to you after I left?" I didn't have to read minds or see the future to know that was coming. So I took a deep breath and started my story.

"After you left...I laid down on the ground and curled up into a big ball, I felt like I was going to die, my chest was hurting so badly from where you ripped my heart out and took it with you. I didn't know how to breath anymore, or that if I ever really knew how, you where my life, my air, my everything. And without you, dyeing was the only way I knew I would ever stop hurting." I could his breathing coming and going at what I was saying but I had to get it all out now or I never would.

"I was so out of it that when a pair of cold hard arms pulled me up off the ground and slung me over their shoulder I thought I was just imagine it so I just let them carry me off not caring about anything anymore. It wasn't until after I was tossed on the hard floor of a cave that I realized I wasn't imagining it. I looked up to see Vitoria standing over me. Her red hair was a mess, and the wind was whipping it all around her. The hatred and fury in her eyes would have made me scream but I wasn't afraid, you ripped me apart and she was there to finish me off, it was all I could hope for."

"But then she spoke, she had been downwind the whole time, just close enough to hear us but not close enough for you to hear her thoughts. And when you said that I didn't belong in your world, she was given an ideal. Even though you said you didn't love me she knew you still cared and that my death would punish you, by making me into what you were trying to save me from would haunt you forever. Because you weren't there to stop it."

"The problem was, she didn't know that I would be different." I realized that I no longer could hear him breathing; I looked to see him standing by the windows with his head resting against his arm that was propped up on it. I was so into the story that I hadn't even noticed him move. At my sudden stop he turned to me and in a blink was back at my side setting on the couch.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you to deal with her. But even more so that you didn't care if she did hurt you. I never imaged I had caused you that much pain." I could see the pain in his eyes. And I couldn't help myself; I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned in to it and took a deep breath, the crocked smile I loved appeared "What did you mean when you said that you would be different?"

_**So what did you think? Let me know. I know some people would want to keep them apart for a little longer but not me. **_

_**As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_

_**Thanks SarinaC**_

_**PS. If you like this story, look up my others.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just wanted to say thanks to all of you that are reading this story. **_

_**And to those of you that have reviewed thank you so much.**_

_**You have made this even more fun to write. **_

_**As always review and let me know what you think.**_

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Well first of all instead of the usually three day time span, I was turned in only twelve hours. She had left me to go hunting, only to find me gone when she returned; at least she thought I was. But I was just outside the cave waiting for her, I don't know how I did it but when she entered the cave I stepped up behind her and before she could respond I ripped her head off and tossed it to the back of the cave. Somehow I was able to get a fire started and I just started ripping her apart and burning her."

"After a while I could fill the thirst and knew I had to hunt but not knowing what to really do I just let my instincts take over, but I just kept repeating animal only animal only, I found a heard of deer and took the buck down in no time. I felt really good that I hadn't let myself wonder into a human, but no sooner than that thought crossed my mind I got a scent of a human but it disgusted me I was so confused that I followed it but the closer I got to it the more I wanted to be sick. I ran back to the cave and stayed there for a total of three days." I looked to see him starting at me like I had just grown wings and was flying around the room. He shook his head to bring himself back.

"Are you saying that the smell of human blood makes you sick?" there was so many mixed emotions on his face I wasn't sure what he may have been thinking.

"Well yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. But it didn't last long. On the night of the third day I knew Charlie would be calling the National Guard in to find me so I went home just to leave him a note saying good-by. When I got to the house I could smell him everywhere but for some reason I didn't feel sick anymore, I was so in to looking around at everything with new eyes I hadn't notice him walk in until he yelled my name and had me in a bear hug. I was just about to..."

"Bella please tell me you didn't hurt him?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled and immediately regretted it, I took a deep breath and spoke in a normal tone. "Edward I would never hurt Charlie, that's why I left him."

"I'm sorry, I know you would never mean to. Please go on with your story."

"Well as I was saying, I was just about to flip him off me and run away when I noticed I had no urge to drink his blood, in fact I found myself drawn more to the pizza he had dropped than I was to his blood. Before I could stop myself I had picked the pizza up and was eating it.

Charlie moved me and the pizza to the kitchen table. After I had finished my third slice, I realized he was just staring at me, confusion and surprise covered his face.

When he saw me looking at him he finally spoke. "Bella? What did he do to you?"

"He?...You mean...?... Nothing. Well...he...he left."

"I know he left Bella. What I mean is what did he do to you, to cause this?" he motioned at my new changes, only my dad the cop could see.

I decided I could not lie to him any more I just wouldn't tell him everything. So I took a deep breath and said "He left me in the woods three nights ago. Like a fool I tried to follow him, lost my way tripped and hit my head, when I woke up this is what I found." I motioned to myself the same way he had.

"Hum...you look, I don't know. Are you hut anywhere, I should have you checked out at the hospital just to..."

"NO! NO HOSPITAL!" I shouted. My sudden outburst made him pull back from me.

"Sorry, dad. But you know I hate those places. And besides I'm fine. See?" I stood up and twirled around walked a straight line and even touched my nose with both hands. I couldn't tell him that the hospital would freak when they heard no heart beat, or the fact that I would lose it if any of them mentioned Carlisle leavening.

"OK. No hospital. But Bella you..." he must have seen something on my face because he stopped and looked out the window after a few seconds he returned to look at me. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah...I am. And please don't ask me why, I can't tell you the whole truth and I don't want to lie to you. All I can say is that it will be safer for us both if I leave. But I will stay in touch, I'll call and e-mail." He just sat there looking at me, I could see the tears as they made their way down his cheeks. I bent down beside of him and wiped them away.

"I'll miss you." was all he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"And I you." I said as I pulled away from him, quickly kissing his cheek and then ran for the door. I hadn't gotten far when I heard him sobbing. It was all I could do to keep running. I had no idea where I was headed, but I found myself in a familiar part of the forest and knew that I was close to your house. I still have no ideal why I went there or what I thought I would find.

"You went to my house?" Edward said breaking me from my memory.

"Yeah, didn't A... never mind." the look that suddenly crossed his face could have only been fury. "Edward whatever you're..." he raised one hand to cover my mouth and with his eyes closed pinched the bridge of his nose with the other.

He took a few deep breaths calming himself, with his eyes still closed he said "Alice...she know you came to the house? Was she there? Did she see you?" he removed his hand from my mouth and laid it on his leg but remained pinching his nose with the other. When I didn't answer at once he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"No. Let me finish my story, it will explain things." he only nodded his head in agreement.

"When I got to your house, everything was cover in white sheets, the only color in the room was from two large suitcases sitting at the end of the stairs. There was a letter on the top. Alice had only seen that I would need some help staring a new life and she provided me with enough cash that I could have brought my own private island, and new identifications paper's, everything I would need."

"So what name did she give you?" he asked in a whisper. I was sure he was afraid I would be mad that he had interrupted me.

So I just smiled and said "I'm Izzy Blackswan..." before I could finish a low growl escaped from his lips. "Edward what's wrong? Did I say something..."

He shook his head and said "How could she give you that name. After what she knows about him..." he stopped suddenly looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Nothing. Please continue." he said looking away from me.

"But...?" he shook his head.

"Bella please continue. I will tell you after your finished. I promise."

"Well after I read the letter I left the house, not sure where I should go next. Just as I was stepping off the porch I heard something in the trees and I automatically sniffed the wind, but I couldn't smell anything. So when Jake stepped out from behind a tree wearing nothing but a pair of ripped off jeans, I was a little startled. But it was the way he looked at me that upset me, than when he spoke, I could have cried."

"What did he say to upset you?" he asked through gritted teeth. Anger clear in his tone.

"He just said for me to leave and to never come back that I no longer belonged there. I had no idea what he was talking about at first, but now I believe somehow he find out about what I had become." Edward suddenly pulled me to him and held me for what seemed like forever but when he pulled away I realized it was not long enough.

'I'm sorry Bella. You should have never had to go through any of this. But him to just drop you like that, it was uncalled for."

"Yeah well it's done and in the past. By the way nice try."

"For what?"

"Trying to distract me with your anger towards Jake, to keep me from asking you what Alice saw." I watched him as he stood and moved back to the windows, once again resting his head against his arm. I walked over to him and pulled him around so he was facing me. "Edward...what did she see?"

With a defeated sigh he began "We had been in Alaska for a day and a half when I was just about to leave. Alice had been complaining about a headache for the past few hours, which was strange considering vampires don't get headaches. But just when Carlisle was starting to get really worried the pain stopped and a vision hit her so fast and hard that she fell to the floor, everyone of course ran to her side, but just as I reached her the vision filled my head and I fell to the floor beside her.

Somehow even though it was not completely clear she was able to see Jacob in the woods, he was talking to someone we couldn't see but he was telling them to leave. When they stepped toward him the movement sent him into a shaking furry that turned him and...he killed who every it was in front of him. Than the vision changed, you…I blocked her out and yelled at her to stop, to stay away from your future that we no longer had any right to interfere with what ever happened in your life. That we had already done enough damage." He looked at me with tears in his eyes that would never fall.

"Bella please understand that was one of the hardest things I ever had to say, next to saying that I did not want you any longer. Can you ever forgive me for everything I have done to you? And if you need time, you have it as long as you want, I will never truly leave you again, I will stay away if you want but I will always be there if you need me." he finally stopped talking and I was grateful. My head was spinning with everything he said. I was looking out the windows till he pulled my face toward him making me look him in the eye.

"I have a few questions?" was all I could think to say.

"Ask me anything." he took me by the hand and led me back to the couch. I gladly sat next to him, keeping my hand in his.

My mind finally cleared some and I asked the first thing that came to me. "What did you mean by the vision was not clear?"

"Hum...do you remember the stories Jacob told you when you first met?"

"Yes. He told me about some of the old legends, about vampires and... werewolves. Are you telling me that there real to?"

"Yes I am. Bella his great grandfather Ephraim Black was one and so is he." my mouth fell open in shock and I had no idea what to do or say next. Thank the heavens I didn't have to breathe because I even forgot to do that. Edward just sat with me waiting for it to sink in and when it did he was ready to continue where he left off.

"He's...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about the vision being unclear?"

"I believe that it has to do with the fact that Alice is not or never has been a werewolf. So she can't see them. But why she was able to see him then, even unclear, is still a mystery."

"So you mean Alice gave me my name even after the vision, that's why you were mad about it because she named me after a werewolf, our enemy?"

"Yes." he looked down avoiding me.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked pulling his face back toward me.

"We moved back to Forks last month. We had just finished unpacking so Rosalie and Emmett went out hunting, he barged in and told the rest of us that the he and the pack would not stand for us to be there."

"What...he can't..." he just held up his hand and continued.

"But we have a treaty and as long as we don't go against it he can't do anything. But he is waiting for us to mess up."

"Mess up how?"

"If we cross over the treaty line, bite or kill anyone, the treaty is no longer and he will have his reasons to destroy us all."

"Than move, leave Forks."

"Bella...we can't." the look on his face told me that was all he was gone to say on the subject. So I decided to move on to another question. This time it was me who walked over to look out the windows.

"What did you do...after you left?" when I heard nothing I turned to see if somehow he had slipped away without me knowing it. But he was still sitting on the couch with such a pained look on his face I immediately regretted asking. I walked back to the couch and sat down beside him taking his hand.

"As I said we went to Alaska, and I had made up my mind to leave when Alice had her vision. After that I knew I had no choice but to leave them. I could not live in fear that she would look for you and I would be hurt by what she saw. No matter what she saw, good or bad it would still hurt. So after that I left and just wondered around aimlessly for about a month."

"Rosalie called me one night; she didn't know what else to do. Esme was so depressed by my leaving she locked herself in her room and never left not to even feed. Jasper was so ashamed of what he had done he tried to kill himself which only hurt Alice."

"Emmett apparently was depressed, he never talked or even cracked a jock. He just hunted and then sat in a chair all day. Finally Rose had had enough and she called. I headed home as soon as my phone was in my pocket."

"And you never left them again?"

"No." Not sure what else to say we sat in silence for a while. I was looking down at our intertwined fingers and wondered why it still felt so right, even after all this time.

Edward finally broke the silence. "So this is you place? It's nice." I looked at him and watched as he looked around. The living room was the largest room and the kitchen/dining area was right off it, basically it was on big room separated by a counter. And the wall with the window was nothing but window's the view of the city was breathe tacking.

"Yeah I guess you could say I kind of fell in love with the view and not the place." I smiled as I remembered the first time the land lord showed me the place, the fact that the entire wall was glass just like his house took me back and I found myself signing the papers before I realized I had done it.

"I would have thought that would have made you runaway, not the reason to stay." he looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I guess I needed to have something familiar around...and the view is something."

"I'll say." but he said it looking at me not the window. I would have blushed if I could have.

"Would you like to see more?" I asked half afraid he would and half that he would rather leave.

"If you wouldn't mind?" he answered in a playful tone. I just smiled and lead him around the apartment. I showed him everything leavening my room last. As we entered I heard him gasp and turned to see what had caught his eyes. He was just standing there looking straight ahead. I followed his gaze and landed on my bed. I turn to see his face was now pulled down in pain but his eyes held a touch of anger.

"Edward...what...what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...why do you need a...bed?" there was a slight edge to his tone at the end. At first I didn't understand but as I watched the anger growing in his eyes, I realized what he was thinking. But I wasn't about to let him know, so I decided to play the fool for now.

"Well don't you think Sarah would be a little suspicious to why I have a bedroom but no bed, and besides were else do you suggest I sleep at night?" I knew that would throw him for a loop. I hadn't reviled that part of me yet.

"Well yeah she would I guess...wait what did you just say? Sleep at night? Are you serious?"

"Yep." I smiled as surprise and confusion took over the pain and anger.

"I...I've never heard of any vampire who could sleep. Are you sure that you do?" he asked still in shock. And as if my words would not be enough I yawned so big I was sure my face had disappeared. But when I looked at him he just smiled grabbed me and in the next movement we were laying on my bed laughing.

"Well that brings back memories." I said after the laughter stopped, but when I looked up at him I wished I'd kept my mouth shut. His smiling face had disappeared and was once again taken over by the pain he felt for what he had done.

"I'm sorry Bel..." before he could apologize again I pulled him into a kiss, one that not only surprised him but myself. But instead of him pulling away he deepened the kiss rolling over onto his back pulling me on top of him. I lost all thought and just let the moment take me.

But as usual before we got too carried away, Edward pulled away from me and giggled. "I see you still have no control. I would have thought that you would have gained some with more experience." he said the last words with a smile on his lips but anger and pain filled his eyes. I couldn't let him suffer anymore, no matter how much he may have deserved it.

I rolled off of him and sat up laughter flowing out of me. I looked to see him sitting up beside me curiosity now in his eyes. I pulled myself together and asked him. "So when you first came in here and saw the bed, you really thought I was using it for something...other than sleeping?" I asked fighting back the next wave of laughter.

"Well...umm...yes. I'm sorry. It's just that all the vampires I know that have beds, they use them for one thing and one thing only." he looked down and begin running his hands across my cover. He was clearly embarrassed even if he couldn't blush.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face and made him look at me. "It's OK. I would have probably thought the same. In fact that's kind of what I was trying to get out of you in the living room."

"You wanted to know...if I was ever with..."

"Yes...was there?"

"For the love of all that is holly Bella. Do you think anyone could ever do to me what you do?" he asked taking my face in his hands. We sat there for a few seconds, then I let his face go my hands traveling down his chest wrapping around his waist. I felt a shiver run through him.

"Well maybe. I mean after what you...what was said I didn't know. But now that your back...I guess I just needed to know. And so that you know, the same goes for me." he removed one hand from my face wrapping it around my waist and used the other to run a finger up and down my chin and my neck.

"Really? No one ever come even close? Not even Cam?" his words surprised me so much that I jumped back from him.

"What...Cam? No never, why would you..." but before I could finish, I remembered the way Cam had acted after the party. Like he had just lost something, and apparently that something was me. And I never even noticed.

"He likes you a lot you know, well maybe you don't. But he does and when he heard all the talk going on about us, well at first he wanted to hurt me, but then he heard you singing All I want for Christmas Is You or should I say me, he figured it was no use. So he just walked away but he'll be there for you if you ever need him." I was so in shock at what he had just told me I didn't know what to do.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Hum...yeah, I'm fine. I just never noticed, and...Wow."

"Yeah." that one little word sounded so devastatingly wrong that I finally broke out of my shocked state and looked at Edward. Only to find him staring once again at the cover we sat upon. We were still holding each other but his hand was no longer trailing over me.

"You know that song was the truth, right? That you are all I want, and not just for Christmas." he looked up at this and smiled.

"Really, then for how long?"

"Well..." I looked up at the ceiling as if in deep thought. I felt his arm tighten around me as he grew impatient. I smiled and looked him straight in the eye and said "Now that I'm a vampire and you have no excuses, how does forever sound?"

"Perfect...But..." I didn't want to hear it so I once again stopped him with a kiss one that I hoped would not stop, but in true Edward fashion after only a short time he once again pushed me away.

"I'm happy that things are a little clearer now, and that we could keep going love, but there's something you need to know. Something I haven't told you yet." before he could finish I yawned again and he smiled my favorite crocked grin. "This can wait till morning, you need to sleep." I started to protest but another yawn escaped and I gave in. I excused myself and went to the bath room to change. Glade that I had washed my favorite blue silk PJ's. After dressing I moved back to the bed and curled up against Edward, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"One question before you go to sleep?" he asked.

"That was one?" I replied joking. "But go ahead, ask anything. I hoped he wouldn't take long as sleep was already starting to take me over.

"Do you always leave your window open?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For you." and sleep finally took me over the last thing I heard was him humming my lullaby.

_**So does anyone have any idea what it might be that Edward is keeping from Bella?**_

_**Review and let me know. Thanks SarinaC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

"Do you always leave your window open?" I was curious as why she would do this.

"Yes." she said in a sleepy tone.

"Why?"

"For you." it was barely a whisper but I heard it. I knew that was all I would get from her tonight. So I started humming her lullaby and soon I felt her body relax and her breathing was slow and steady.

I had to remember to let Carlisle know about this. He would defiantly be interested in what it was that allowed her to sleep, eat human food and have no interest in human blood when there was no other vampire that we knew of that was like her.

As I lay in her bed my arms wrapped around her, I found that the only strange thing about it was that I couldn't hear her heart beating. It would take some time to get use to that. I had spent the last year listening for the familiar sound just in case I was ever to run into her.

I looked around her room and found that there was nothing of her old life here. No pictures of her mom or dad, none of her old friends and I realized that she had never had the chance to find the stuff that would remind her of me and my family which I had hidden under a loose floor board in her bedroom.

There weren't even pictures of her new life. If a stranger walked into this room they would have no ideal whose room it belonged to.

As I looked around my eyes fell upon the clock on the bed side table. It was around three in the morning and I knew I would be needed back at the house. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind my phone began vibrating, I pulled it from my pocket and opened it, not wanting to chance waking Bella I pulled away from her and moved into the hallway.

"Hello Alice." I said in a whisper knowing she would hear me.

"Sorry to bother you...but are you coming home any time soon?"

"You haven't seen it?"

"Not funny Edward. This is hardly a time for joking." just then I heard screaming in the back ground followed by what could have only been one of Esme's vases hitting the floor.

"Alice what is going on? Was that a vase hitting the floor?"

"No, it was a vase hitting the wall, because instead of catching it Emmett dodges it."

"Was it meant to hit him?" I asked a little afraid of what could have caused this.

"YES! YOU NEED TO GET HERE AND HANDLE THIS!" she yelled. Things were worse than I had imagined.

"Alice stop yelling at me. I'll be home in a few minutes." and with that I hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom. I found a piece of paper and a pen on the desk and wrote Bella a letter. I left it in my spot and left through her open window. I knew that I could make better time if I ran than taking my car.

Bella's POV

I rolled over to find that no one lay behind me. At first I thought I had dreamed the whole thing, than I heard the crumpling sound of paper under me. I sat up and found a piece of paper with my name on it, I picked it up to see that it was a letter.

_Dearest Bella_

_ I hope that I will have returned before you wake and find me gone, but in case I am not I just wanted to let you know that Alice called, there is a situation at the house and I am needed to handle it. As soon as everything is under control I will return._

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ Edward_

I knew that whatever was going on had to be bad if Alice would call and have him leave me. I through the letter back on the bed and looked at the clock to see it was only five in the morning. Not filling sleepy I decided to go for a run to clear my head, I was still in shock with the fact that they were all back and he still wanted me. I quickly wrote out a letter to Edward telling him to stay put if I wasn't there when he returned. I figured that I could run the first six blocks and be back by six.

I was just about to take off when I noticed that Edwards car was still parked outside my building, I walked over to it and put my hand on the hood, and found it still cold. He must have run to his house, but why would he…

A sudden gust of wind brought his sent to me and I froze. I could definitely smell Edward but there was another smell along with it, something like…wet dog. At first I couldn't figure out why the smell bothered me so than it hit me, what Edward had told me about Jacob and his people. The smell had to be a werewolf. Afraid for Edward and the others I took off after him, as fast as I could.

It didn't take me long to get to the house, but just before I could get close enough for them to realize I was there a large shape appeared in front of me and was coming closer a small growl coming from it.

"That's enough Seth!" came a commanding yet familiar voice from behind the animal.

"Jacob?" I said slowly backing away.

"Go home Seth, Bella and I have to talk, and not a word about her to Sam, go it?"

With a snort the animal that I now realized was a werewolf turned and ran into the forest. All I could do was watch in amazement as my feet had suddenly frozen to the ground. Finally after what seemed like a life time Jake spoke.

"I should have known that you would show up here sooner or later." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

With that I unfroze, he still looked like the same old Jake but his sell was defiantly not human and he seemed to be shaking all over. I started to take a step toward him than stopped, I could fill the air around us changing I knew it was him trying to stop from becoming the wolf. So instead of showing concern I went in the other direction.

"Yeah well, you of all people should know I don't like being told what to do. So I gather that you're a werewolf, is that new or that why you told me to get lost a while ago."

"If you would have just…." He started than sighed heavy "Never mind, just know we're watching if they…or you do anything we'll stop you." He started to leave than stopped.

"Be careful Bella, if what I think is going on in there than your about to get heart even more than before."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" he turned to look at the house and then back at me. "Jake…please."

"Hummm…all I know is someone in there was tearing the place up until HE showed up. Then it became quite, I thought it was over until I heard a shrike, I thought maybe there was a human in there and in trouble and was about to step in when I heard HIM say 'I Love You, and I will NEVER leave you.' Then someone started crying and someone else started humming. That's when Seth smelt you and well you know." I could see he was confused, about me or what had happened in there I wasn't sure.

"OH. Well I guess there's really only one way for me to know for sure what's going on and that's to go find out for myself. Thanks for telling me." I started to make a move for the house and he nearly jumped in a nearby tree.

"Give me a break Jake, I would never hurt you, for one thing I never forgot that I'm your friend and second you stink, I could never go for a smell like you."

I couldn't believe it he actually smiled and I returned it. For a few seconds it seemed like old times and then just as sudden the smile was gone and the old sour look was back.

"I have to go, Seth will be worried and Sam will be pissed." I had no idea who he was talking about. So I just nodded and with that he was gone.

Slowly I turned back toward the house and started walking all the way wondering what I was about to find.

Jacob's POV

As I walked away from Bella, I was surprised to see that she was still her. I mean yeah I could tell she was a vampire but she was still the same old Bella where it mattered in her heart even if it wasn't beating.

But what surprised me the most was that I felt sorry for her. She was walking into that house just to have her heart broken by HIM again. I wasn't sure of what was really going on in there but whatever it was, it sounded very weird. I mean I knew by the smells that a human was inside but the heart beat was too fast and then there was someone tearing the place apart. I never seen anyone different come or go until Bella showed up to knight. Whoever the new ones were they were keeping them hidden.

And Sam was being a terror again. At first he was beyond mad with me for busting in and threatening them when they first returned. And then he heard that they were secretly keeping what we assumed was a human inside. We could not ask what was going on nor could we just rush in to see. But if we found that a human was in there and in danger the treaty would be no more and I would make sure I was the first through the door and head right for HIS neck.

I must not have been moving fast enough, I soon felt the Alpha pull and I shifted at once. As I headed toward home Sam's voice filled my mind. Apparently Seth had gone home and was refusing to come out of his room until I returned.

I picked up my pace and made it to Seth's in no time. Just as I rounded the corner I was suddenly hit in the side and went rolling away from the house.

_ "Enough Leah." Sam's Alpha wolf's voice filed my mind._

_ "He is not going anywhere near my brother until he tells us what he did to him." Leah replied._

_ "What…what are you talking about? I did nothing to Seth. Is he hurt or something?" I was so confused that I forgot to be mad at Leah for hitting me._

_ "No he's fine…physically anyway."Sam started. "But he is acting strange; he refuses to talk to anyone including me. And no one has ever been able to disobey there Alpha"_

_ "I told you it was a bad idea to let anyone be around him for too long." Leah said. _

_ "What are you talking about Le…?" _The sound of the front door slamming shut stopped my question. We all turned to see Seth standing on the porch, his arms was crossed and he was mad, madder than I had ever seen him before.

"I do not care what you're talking about, but hear this I will only speak to Jacob in human form and if you are all gone so that we cannot be over heard.

_ With a huff Sam said "Fine Seth if that is the way you want it, Leah lets patrol you take the east and north sides I'll take the west and south we'll meet__ in the middle."_

_ "Whatever" she said, anger filled her thoughts and tone, with a snort she took off. Sam shook his head once and then he too was gone._

I waited till I knew no one was in hear distance and shifted back to human pulling fee the cut off's I wore tied to my lower leg.

"Inside, mom made some sandwiches before she left." Seth said as he headed toward the door.

"What is all of this about Seth?" I asked confused.

"Inside, it will be safer." And with that he walked into the house leaving the door open behind him.

I followed, only to find him standing in the living room, the TV remote was in his hand. As soon as I shut the door, he clicked the remote turning the set on, the volume had been preset to the loudest volume it would take to block any ears that tried to hear what he had to say, a trick he picked up from me.

"OK I said over the noise, let's talk." He moved to the kitchen pulled out a chair and sat down, with his foot he kicked the chair closest to him offering it to me. I took the seat and looked at the food on the table, he was right his mom had made some good looking sandwiches.

Looking away from the food I said "Ok kid, spill."

"Humm…what was that back there…with Bella. Jake she's one of them and you know it. Why were you so harsh to me?"

With a deep sigh I said "Seth I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I wanted to talk to her alone. And I didn't want Sam to see what was going on. And by the way, how did you manage not to obey his command?"

He turned to look out the kitchen window with a concerned look on his face. "I really don't know. All I do know is that I had no interest in talking to anyone but you. Like…"

"Like what Seth?"

"Well it's like…Sam isn't my Alpha anymore. You are."

_**Let me know what you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emmett POV

The house looked like a bomb had gone off. I would have never been able to imagine someone so small could do so much damage. Edward was beside himself, he wanted to return to Bella but was afraid to leave not knowing if the little tornado would stay asleep or wake before he returned.

Everyone was trying to quietly clean up, everyone but Alice. She was still having headaches and we were all getting worried about her, Carlisle had made some calls but no one had ever heard of vampires getting headaches, she had slowly slipped out to the deck and was looking up at the stars. Then she suddenly jerked her head toward the forest and a huge smile broke out over her face. A vision of happy times I hoped, but before I could check Rose hit me with a pillow and told me to get back to work.

Alice POV

The destruction was more than we had ever had to dill with, I just couldn't take it any more so I moved out of the way on to the deck. The night air was cool even to me, but it seemed to ease the pain some, I had started to notice lately that if I wasn't around one person particular the pain in my head would either ease or go away completely. Jasper wanted to tell Carlisle and us leave until we could figure something else out. But I couldn't do it, this was my family and I couldn't have Edward blaming himself, which he would because he's the one that brought the 'pain' into my life.

The cool night air was clearing my head a little, than the wind blew by a sent that I never thought I would smell here hit me, I turned to look into the forest and saw Bella standing in a small clearing.

I was about to let Edward know when a high pitched wail broke through the silence.

Bella's POV

I could see Alice on the deck and just as the wind blew by her she turned and look right at me but before either of us could say anything a high pitched wail broke through the silence and a look of pure terror came across her face and then she disappeared into the house.

I had no clue what was going on but fear for the ones I had once lost and just got back took over and pushed me toward the house, I ran as fast as I could and jumped up to the deck. I could see inside through the glass doors that everyone had stopped what they had been doing and was now gathered around the sofa, all but Alice who was standing just inside the doorway with her hands on either side of her head as if she was trying to stop a vision but then as I got closer to her I noticed the look of pain on her face.

"Alice what's wrong" I whispered next to her, apparently I was louder than I thought because everyone at the sofa turned toward us. But I really didn't care at that moment all I was concerned with was what was happing to Alice.

"Bella, nice to see, I'll take her from here." Jasper said from beside me, picking Alice up into his arms but before he could leave she stopped him.

"Leave me here Jasper I have to see if I was right." She whispered her head on his shoulder.

"See what? Did you have a vision?" he asked with what sounded like concern in his voice. I didn't understand why a vision would bother him so much.

But before I could ask a heard Edward speaking very softly, I turned to where he was still sitting on the sofa; everyone else was still looking at me and Alice concern on all their face. Than Carlisle bent back to the sofa and looked like he was putting an ice pack on something. I started to move forward but Emmett and Rosalie stopped me.

"Sorry but this is as far as you go." Was all Rosalie had said. Emmett never said a thing but I could tell he wasn't going to let me go by either.

"It's alright you two let her by." I looked around Emmett's arm and saw Edward standing with his hand reached out to me.

"They need to meet…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Interrupted Rosalie.

"Yeah really, what do you think she'll do if this upsets her?"Replied Emmett.

"Nothing, she wants to meet with her." Edward answered them. Again he looked at me and motioned me over to him.

Slowly I moved to him and looked down, I could not believe my eyes there lying on the sofa with an ice pack held to one knee and staring straight at me, was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen, she was so adorable that I dropped to my knees and just looked into her big chocolate brown eyes as if she was holding me with them, she looked to be about five with shiny bronze colored hair and her skin was pale, creamy ivory. And shockingly a heartbeat even thought the beat was faster than a normal human I could tell that she wasn't a human or a wolf. Who was this child? I was just about to ask Edward, when she suddenly grabbed me around the neck and hugged me with everything she had. As if all this wasn't enough she decided to shock me even more and everyone else by looking up at me and saying "I missed you Mommy."

Alice's POV

YES! YES! YES! Was all I could think, the vision I had when Bella arrived was right, she was the one that the little one was wanting but until they meet she had no idea and so neither did the rest of us. Finally the pain in my head was gone as if it had never been there in the first place.

Ever thing was happening just the way I saw it until she grabbed Bella and then said "I missed you Mommy" I truly had not seen that one coming.

Edward's POV

"I missed you Mommy"

Did I hear that right, she thought of Bella as her mom? Could this be what she had been wanting all this time? I looked over at Alice and her thoughts filled my head.

_ 'Edward we finally found what she's been waiting for or all this time, her Mom.'_

_'Could this be any more perfect?_' I thought to myself. But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard Bella's concerned filled voice.

"What happened to her knee Carlisle?" fear was etched into her face.

"Nothing to be alarmed about Bella, she just fell off the sofa when she was asleep. She'll be better in no time."

I saw the concern on her fac,ze turn into relief and then she looked up at me and said "You have a lot to explain to me. But the first thing I want to know is her name?"

"Renesemee" I replied, afraid that like everyone else in the family, Bella would not like it either.

"It's beautiful, just like she is."

"You…like it?"

"Of course I do. Why?

"Well besides me and the little one here no one else cares for it." Just then Renesemee yawned and before I could, Bella picked her up.

"I think someone needs to go back to sleep. Is the sofa the only place for her?" she said looking around confused.

"No she just fell to sleep here, here room is my room."

"So you share a room, wait that means you have a bed in there now. Huh should _I _ be worried?" she said with a mischievous grin.

"What in the world does that mean?" Suddenly came Emmett's booming voice from behind us. Everyone had been so quite even with their thoughts that I had actually forgotten they were still in the room.

"It means nothing Em, just a privet joke between us. Right Edward?" said Bella while moving toward the stairs. I joined her and together we took Renesemee to my room.

Bella's POV

As I climbed the stairs to Edwards room memories from the past flashed before me. Edward hurried ahead of us and opened the door. As I entered the room I felt as if I had never seen it before. Nothing was the same, all of the books and music were gone and in their place was every toy imaginable and let me not forget the huge bed in the middle of the floor.

I gently laid Renesemee on the bed and covered her up, as I sat there looking this sweet little girl over I realized something, her eyes where the same color that mine was when I was human, and her hair the color of Edwards, and the thick curls of Charlie. My chest was suddenly filled with pain and I wished that I _was_ her mother, just as she had called me before.

A sudden gentle breeze suddenly blew into the room reminding me that we were not alone. I turned to find Edward standing by the open window. He was watching me and when our eyes meet he nodded for me to follow him and then jumped out the window to land in a nearby tree. I walked over to the window and was just about to jump when I was suddenly filled with fear, I turned back to see if Renesemee was still a sleep and found Rosalie setting in a nearby rocking chair and Alice standing in the door way she gave me a wink and then shooed me with her hands to go on with Edward.

I turned around and jumped to the nearest tree, Edward had already moved several trees ahead of me and when I caught up to him he said" This should be far enough that we can talk in private."

"Why do we need privacy? Are you going to tell me something that they don't already know, or better yet that Alice hasn't already told them about?" I asked still wondering if we should not head back, I felt a longing to be with that little girl again.

"No they know what I have to tell you…its …well let's just say that if you have the same reaction as my family did to this information it will be safer for the house if your far from it."

"What did…never mind just tell me what you need to." I said impatiently.

With a deep sigh and a shake of his head Edward turned away from me and looked out over the top of other tress as if he was looking into the past at the story he was about to tell.

"As you know Rose called me to come home and I did, what I didn't tell you was that when I was about a mile away I came to a clearing with a big oak tree right in the middle of the field, the wind was blowing through the leaves brining the scent of the night to me, but it was a particular scent that made me head toward the tree's… the scent was you Bella," as he spook that last part he turned to look at me.

"What? Edward I was never…" before I could say any more he raised his hand and continued.

"I knew it wasn't you Bella, the scent was you but with a little more to it. But it was enough to get my attention. I could hear a heartbeat like that of a hummingbird. As I got closer to the tree I began to hear her thoughts it was one little sentence over and over… _ 'Mommy, daddy where are you?'_As I rounded the tree I saw that she was asleep wrapped in a dark blanket and pulled into herself."

"I don't know why, but I bent over and pulled the cover back from her face and… I don't know how to explain it, I was just…"

"Infatuated," I interrupted, "Overwhelmed by the mere sight of her. Or was that just the way I felt?"

"Actually, that's just how we all felt." He said with a sly smile. "I see that even you, as different a vampire as you are, you are not immune to her anymore than the rest of us."

"So it would seem. Now what happened after that?" I asked impatiently getting more annoyed by the minute. I really wanted to get back to Renesemee.

"Well as soon as I lifted the cover from her face the wind blew my sent to her, and her eyes snapped opened, I braced myself for her reaction only to be surprised when she threw her arms around me and hugged me tighter than someone so small should have been able to."

"And then her thoughts reached me. 'Daddy, where have you been?"

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say, than she touched her hand to my face and she showed me the most amazing thing…"

"Wait, what do you mean showed you?"

"She has an ability like I do, and Alice and Jasper. When she touches someone she can show you things."

"So she showed me how she got to that tree. At first the images was blurry, but they soon became more clear, she was hiding under a bed smoke filled the room and she could see the flames burning through the door. She could hear screaming and the sounds of fighting in the distance, her fear of what was coming for her mixed with the smells of smoke and burning wood.

She closed her eyes as the smoke began to burn them, when she opened then again the bed that was once over her was gone and there was a woman in a dark cloak the hood hiding her face, she reached out her hand and Renesemee easily took it, she trusted this woman with everything in her. The woman cradled her against her and flew from the burning house they were in, then darkness took over, when the light returned the woman had stopped and she was standing in the field next to the tree."

"In a muffled voice she told Renesemee to stay there, that her Mommy and Daddy would soon find her and that everything would be alright. She was there for two whole days, alone, afraid, and hungry." His voice was angry at the end, and I was fuming. Edward turned to look at me. His face was filled with pain than changed to wonder, that's when I heard the sound of cracking wood. I turned to look at what he saw and was amazed at the site myself. In my fury of what that precious little girl had been put through I had not realized that I had grabbed a nearby branch and was gripping it so hard that I broke it in two. As I released the branch it fell to the ground with a loud thump.

After that we sat in silence for a few minutes. When I turned to him he was looking out over the trees before us with a look of anger and sadness on his face. "I can't believe anyone would leave that sweet little girl alone like that, especially with what she had already been though, I wish I could get my hands on that woman." I finished though gritted teeth.

"You, me and everyone else." Edward replied.

"So what happened after she called you daddy and showed you all that?"

"I asked her why she thought I was her daddy and she said she just knew. And that she was ready to go home. I thought maybe Carlisle would know what to do and how to find out what she really was. So I brought her back here, Alice had seen the whole thing and filled everyone in, so when we arrived they were waiting for us, and just like you as soon as they saw her the fell in love with her."

"Carlisle has done everything he can; he has decided that she is a halfling, half human-half vampire, she can survive on both human food and on blood but he has no idea where she came from. All we know is that she's here, she calls Carlisle and Esme her grandparents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and especially Rose are her aunts and uncles, and I am her dad. And apparently she wants you as her mom." His eyes sparkled at the last and I knew he was hoping I would agree.

But the tone he had when he said Rose's name caught my attention. "Why did you say and especially Rose like that?"

"Next to me Rose is the one other person she is closets to, when I'm out Rose looks after her, but if I'm gone for too long she kind of freaks out, thinking that I left her again and she can do some major damage to the things around."

"Wait...is that why you left me this morning, she needed you?"

"Yes. When I left her here with Carlisle she was sound to sleep, but she woke when everyone else returned home, she was fine with Rose until she overheard Emmett and Jasper betting on where I was going to live now, here or with you in your apartment. She misunderstood and thought I was leaving her here with the family."

"She must have been so afraid, thinking that she was being left alone again."

"Yes she was, but I assured her that I would not leave her."

I was just about to ask if we could go back when Jacob's voice filled my head. I felt stupid asking about this now, but I figured that since we were alone I had better take it. I looked to see Edward staring at le like he use to when trying to read my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked

"Edward…I have something to ask you and…well I don't know how to do it. Except to just come out and ask."

"Bella what is it you…?"

"Is there someone else in the house that you're in love with?" I asked interrupting him. But before he could say anything I kept talking afraid of what he may say.

"You see Jacob stopped me from just outside your house and told me that some pretty strange things were going on in there and that he overheard you saying that you loved someone and that you were never going to leave them." His sudden laughter shook the tree we stood on. When he looked at me he stopped.

"With a shake of his head he took my hand and said "Leave it to a mutt to deliver the wrong things. Bella I was talking to Renesemee there is no one else." And with that he leaned in a kissed me.

A sudden scream filled the early morning air, breaking us apart. Edward and I both looked toward the house and took off running. In no time we were both back in Edward's room afraid of what had happened to Renesemee. But are fear was missed placed. Renesemee was fine, she and Rose was reading a book in the rocking chair. As we entered the room Rose looked up and said "Alice, downstairs." And then went back to reading.

We ran downstairs to find Alice jumping around and squealing. As soon as everyone saw us there they turned toward Edward who just shrugged with a confused look on his face and said "I have NO idea."

As if his voice had broken though to Alice she suddenly grabbed Jaspers hand and flew though the open front door.

"What in the world was that about?" asked Esme looking at Edward.

"All I know is she said to stay on the back side of the property, or else." He replied with a smile and shake of his head.

A small gust of wind suddenly blew past me and Renesemee was in Edwards arms. She was still fascinating to me. Who or rather what was this little girl.

As I watched she placed her hand on Edwards check after a few seconds she dropped her hand and turned to look at me.

"Of course we can," said Edward

"What did she show you" I asked

"She's humgey and wants to hunt. But we have to stay close to the house, we can't risk running into any of the pack. That would not be good."

"You don't think they'd hurt her do you?" I asked concern for her safety.

"I'm not sure, but to be on the safe side, Emmett, Rose do you mind coming along?"

"Like you really have to ask, of course we're coming." answered Rosalie.

With that we left and headed toward the back side of the property, as was Alice's instructions. We made sure not to come in contact with smells that could be part of the pack. I was amazed at how well Renesemee could hunt, not that with Emmett around she had to, and he was all too willing to give her what she wanted. She was defiantly a very spoiled little girl and she would always be.

Alice POV

I knew Edward would want everything to be perfect, so with Jaspers help I transformed the meadow into a picture perfect place for romance. All Edward would have to do was get it right.

_**Any idea of what Alice saw and is planning for the meadow, let me know**_

_**And as always please review and let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The five of us returned to the big house a few hours later. Alice was still missing but Jasper had returned, he told Emmett and Rose to take Renesemee into the house and find a game to play with her. But before they did he bent down and said in her ear "Do not worry they will return. Your Aunt Alice just wants them to have some time to talk things out, that's all." And then he kissed her on the forehead and sent them inside.

"Now than," he said turning back to us and handed Edward a small black box with a card on top. "Alice told me to give this to you and for you not to mess this up or she will be very mad at you. Now than she wants you to head to your filed and then open the letter, and by the way she will know if you look before then." And with that he was gone.

"Well, would you like to visit the meadow?" Edward asked in a joyful tone.

"What did you hear inside Jasper's head?" I asked with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Alice will have my head if I do. I think we should just go and do as she said. Don't you agree?"

"Well I do like your head where it is. So yes let's go."

He took my hand and we ran together through the woods. In no time we were at our meadow. There were no flowers but it was still beautiful covered with snow. But that was not all there was. There were thousands of pink and white ribbons tied and strung though the trees and a blanket was spread out on the ground.

I went over and sat down, while Edward opened the note. I watched as he read a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. He slowly put the note in his pocket and then opened the small black box. With a shake of his head he closed it and looked up at me.

"Leave it to Alice to know just what I want before I even do." And with that he came over and sat down beside me.

I moved in closer to him and asked "So what did the note…" but before I could finish he kissed me and not a simple little kiss, this one shock me to my very core. And when he finally stopped it took me a few seconds to realize that I was lying on the blanket with Edward beside me leaning on an elbow.

"I take it I wasn't supposed to ask?" I said a little breathless.

"No you weren't. Bella I have a few things to ask you, and I want you to answer me as honestly as you can. Please don't hold back to protect my fillings. I need the truth. Can you do that?" he was so serious that at fist all I could do was just stare at him.

Finally I said "Yes of course I can."

"Good. First do you think you could ever truly forgive me for what I did to you?"

I sat up on my elbows bring my knees up as well and thought for a few seconds and then said "Honestly, yes I can. In fact I have."

"OK. Next question do you think you could be a mother to Renesemee, or is that too much to ask of you right now."

This one was a no brainer "I love that little girl, only one other person has ever touched my heart like she has, and that would be you. So if she wants me, she has me."

"Good. Now than two more questions…" he took a deep breath and moved the small black box to rest on the top of my knee. "Open it?"

I moved to open the box; in side was a ring with a long oval face that was set with rows of glittering stones. The band was delicate and made of gold.

"Merry Me Bella?" I heard Edward say but I was so stunned that I wasn't sure I had heard him right. As I looked up at him all I could say was

"What?"

"You don't like it…" He said and turned away "or is it that you don't know how to let me down easily. Alice will defiantly kill me for messing this up, she was so sure you'd…"

As fast as I could I leaped across his lap and kissed him with everything I had in me. As I pulled away I said "You're a fool, I was just in shock I hadn't expected this, yes Edward Cullen I will Marry you."

He then kissed me again. We stayed in the meadow for what seemed like forever. He even told me that the ring was his mother's and he had kept it all these years for when he met me his true soul mate.

After that we returned to the big house. Alice was the first one to meet us. She was a little too excited I thought and when I looked at Edward I knew something was up. His brow was pulled together over his eyes as if he was trying to do something hard. Alice must have been blocking him from her true thoughts.

"I just knew you would say yes that's why I…"

But before she could finish, Edward interrupted, "HE DID WHAT AND YOU LET HIM?" he asked outraged. "Alice how could you let…?"

A sound like high-pitched peal of bells suddenly filled the air and as I looked at Edward his anger fell away and in its place was a look of dread.

"No good can come from this." he said looking at Alice.

"I don't know, I think you'd be surprised what this can mean for the future.

"Edward what is it, what has happened" I asked in a rushed voice.

"That was Renesemee giggling for the first time, and well your about to find out." With that he turned to look behind Alice.

Renesemee who was reaching behind her was being carried out by Rosalie who had a very unhappy look on her face. Emmett was beside her.

But it was the person that followed them the one the little girl was reaching for that had me gasping.

"Jacob?"

Edwards POV

"Jacob?" Bella asked confused.

But I couldn't worry about her confusion yet, I was too busy hearing everyone's thoughts about how this had happened.

I felt as confused as Bella looked; all of their voices were jumbling together. Finally I decided that I needed to start at the beginning. So I looked at Jacob and focused on him. As soon as I did, he turned away from Renesemee and looked me straight in the eye his memories and everyone else's easily filled my mind…

_Jacob's Memory POV_

_The ground beneath my paws was cold as the snow began to fall. The wind was crisp and clean. As I finished my run of the border between La Push and Forks I found myself just on the outskirts of Charlie's house. I quickly changed and pulled free the shorts I kept tied to my leg. The sight of the house made me think of Bella my Bella the way she was before _him_._

_ I had to think, but couldn't do it in wolf form Sam and the others would hear me, so I walked around to the front of the house, Charlie was at work so I wouldn't be seen. _

_ I hadn't been able to think straight since running into Bella this morning. It had been almost a year since I sent her away, now she was back and with _them_ again. _

_ And then there was the whole thing where Seth felt like I was his Alpha and not Sam. What was I going to do about that?_

"_Jacob, we need to talk." Sam suddenly said from behind me._

_ "About what?" I asked turning around to met him._

_ "You know what. We need to know what is in that house." He said with a snarl. "You said that even though the heart beat was faster than a human and not quite like a wolf it was still human, you heard the screams, what if they're hurting a sick human for their own sick reasons. We need to know."_

_ "Yeah…your right and I think I may have an idea how to get in there and find out just what it is that's going on."_

_ "And just how are you going to do that?" _

_ With a deep breath I looked him straight in the eyes and said "Bella…she's in there and I can use her to get inside."_

_ A sudden roar ripped though Sam, at first I thought it was the fact that I had stared him down than he said "How…how do you know that she is with them?"_

_ "I let her cross and go inside."_

_ "I should have your hid, but you may be right, you may be able to use her. So get going the sooner we know the sooner we can take action."_

_ With that he walked back into the woods and shifted. I waited a few minutes and then took off; I could hear all the concern voices in my head so I blocked them out focusing only on the ground and the wind._

_ In no time at all I was at the tree lines that lead to the Cullen house. Before I was able to shift the front door was suddenly thrown opened and the mean blonde was standing in my path with the big one and the strange one flanking her._

_ "Rosalie wait…" came a small voice from behind her._

_Emmett's Memory POV_

_ "Rosalie wait…" came Alice's voice from the porch. Jasper turned to look at her as she descended the stairs, slowly she walked up to the wolf, saying "Please do not be afraid of me Jacob Black, I mean you no harm, I am just interested. _

_ Interested in what I wondered, I was about to ask when she suddenly turned and gave me a very scary look so I snapped my mouth shut and stayed that way._

_ "If you would please, go change than let's go inside and talk." Alice said while walking toward the house. _

_ But before they took one step a small yell filled the air and before I knew what was happing Renesemee was heading toward the wolf repeatedly saying 'Doggie, I want to pet the doggie'. That's when everything changed._

_Rosalie's Memory POV_

_Renesemee was heading toward the wolf repeatedly saying 'Doggie, I want to pet the doggie'. I was just about to grab her, when Alice surprised me by saying "Wait…."_

_Jacob's Memory POV _

"_Doggie, I want to pet the doggie." At the sound of the new voice I looked to see where it was coming from and to my surprise it was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. And she was headed right toward me, arms opened wide and as I looked at her eyes I realized that they were the same chocolate brown as Bella's had been when she was human. _

_When she was close enough to touch me she stopped and looked me straight in the eye. A sudden heat flooded through me, stronger than anything I had felt before as if it was glowing. And as if gravity was pulling me toward her, I slowly laid down on my stomach and reached my noise out to the child. She stepped just close enough to lay her hand on the spot between my ears, never losing eye contact. And everything changed. My insides felt like they came undone, like everything that mattered to me was cut away, even my very self. But instead of dyeing, a million new steel like cables held me to life. My life, my world everything I was and would be was held in place by this one small child._

_As I stared in amazement at the future vision I saw unfolding before my eyes the child slowly walked closer to me wrapped her arms around my neck and then spoke the one word that forever sealed my life to her._

"_Mine."_

At the sound of her declaration I snapped free of the minds around me. I could not believe what I had just heard, my precious little girl had…

"Edward what is going on?" Asked Bella

I turned to her only to find fear in her eyes. With a deep breath I said "It's OK, it's just well you may want to set down for this."

"Just spit it out" Rosalie said from beside me.

I took a deep breath and said "You see the wolves have this thing they call imprinting, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like gravity moves suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a friend, or a lover."

Before I could finish Bella had Jacob by the throat and pined to a tree. "Is he seriously telling me that you imprinted on her?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella you have to understand…" Jacob tried to explain but was cut off as she tightened her hold on his throat.

A sudden roar filled the air and than a sandy colored wolf barreled into Bella sending her flying.

"Seth _STOP_!" Chocked Jacob and to my surprise the wolf stopped his advance and stood protectively between us. His jumbled thoughts swirled in my mind, confusing me for a moment, the sound of Bella's voice broke through the confusion.

_ "You stupid… no good…MUTT! _Bella hissed.

I turned to see that she had landed just in front of the first step.

With a huff she said _"You imprinted on my DAUGHTER, she's just a baby!"_

"It was involuntary…wait did you say that Nessie's your daughter?" Jacob asked confused.

"_What…did you just call her?" _Bella asked_. _But before he could answer she lunged for him and Seth moved to intercept her, as Bella collided with the young wolf I could hear bones breaking. He fell to the ground in a heap, whimpering.

The sound must have broken through Bella's fury because she stopped just as she was about to bite into Jacob. As she turned toward the sound of the wolf's whimpers Jacob never moved.

Carlisle looked at Jacob and asked "My help him?"

Jacob nodded and than his thoughts filled my head. _"I really do not want to upset Bella again, so I will pass this on to you. Tell Seth what you can do and that I said to let the doc help him, if he needs to know if I mean it have him to look at me very carefully."_

Slowly I leaned down to the wolf's ear and quietly relayed the message. He looked at Jacob who gave a quick nodded and then closed his eyes.

As Carlisle had expected his medical expertise was indeed needed. He bent down and felt along the wolf's body and when he lifted his front paw the howl of pain filled the air.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE I DONE! Bella asked no one in particular.

Bella's POV

As Carlisle bent down and felt along the wolf's body, he lifted one of his front paws and the howl of pain filled the air.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I asked no one in particular.

Without even noticing Jacob had move to the wolf's side, I turned to make sure that Renesemee was alright but she was gone, the others must have taken her inside to shield her to what was happening.

I turned back to see that the wolf was beginning to shake than Edward move to stand beside me.

"Bella I need you to do something for me, please go inside and get a blanket and have Emmett and Jasper bring it and a piece of plywood out here. We need a way to move him inside and quickly the pack will be here soon" the urgency in his voice had me moving without even thinking about it.

As I was entering the doorway the guy's passed me over hearing what Edward had asked apparently. Rose brought Renesemee to me and after making sure I was in control of myself she handed her to me and then left. Muttering on about not being able to stand that much stick.

When the others returned they carried a young man on the plywood. They went in to dining room where Esme had laid out another blanket to protect the table. After some time Edward returned to us.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Seth Clearwater, you may have known his dad. He was good friends with Charlie before he passed."

"He'll be fine in a few hours, you manage to break his shoulder and his collarbone." He said than began laughing.

"What?! Why are you laughing, that's terrible he has to be in so much pain."

'Bella I'm not laughing because you hurt him. I'm laughing at the fact that he thinks' you something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you try to kill Jacob, ram into Seth and throw him as if he weighted no more than a kitten, go for Jacob again and then when you heard his pain you stopped as if nothing else mattered, and now here you are concerned for him. He just doesn't get it."

I was about to ask what he thought of the rest of them when Renesemee touched my face. She was worried about Jacob and his friend Seth but she was also getting tired.

"Is she alright?" asked Jacob from beside Seth, his eyes filled with concern.

"She's fine, just worried about the two of you and getting sleepy." Edward answered and as if on cue I yawned.

"Did you just…?"

"Yes Jacob I did. Now if you will excuse us we have are daughter to put to sleep." I said and began to turn away from him. Before I made it all the way around a gentle but hot hand touched my shoulder for just a second. I stopped and turned to see he was standing right beside me with his head down and acting as if he was suddenly very shy.

"Could…I say goodnight?" he nodded to Renesemee who reached out her little hand to him.

"Bella she wants…"

"I know." I said with a sigh.

"Go ahead Jake." At the sound of the nick name he smiled and then bent down.

"Goodnight sweet Nessie." I was about to growl at him for that when she waved and then sank into me.

"She's out." Edward said and took me by the hand and led us up to his bedroom, where the three of us curled up together in the big bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep myself Edward whispered into my ear "Merry Christmas."

In all that had happened today I had forgotten what day it was. With a smile and one last yaw I said "Merry Christmas Edward. And this is definitely A Christmas to Remember."

_Review and let me know what you thought._

_Also the story's not over just yet _

_Find out what happens next in 'A New Year to Remember.' Coming Soon_

_And I hope that all you that are reading this story have a _

_VERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
